


Headaches and Little Pains

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sign Language, Tooth Rotting Fluff, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sollux, you home?” you yell out. There isn’t an answer, but there is a pained noise from the direction of your room. You frown, knowing he gets terrible headaches if he isn’t taking care of himself. You walk into your room and rest one of your hands lightly on the curled up troll beneath the sheets “Honey, do you have a headache again?” you say much quieter than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches and Little Pains

Prompt: “Shhh, c’mere” Rating: G Pairing: Dave Strider/ Sollux Captor  
*Dave’s POV

You shove the door open to your apartment you share with Sollux, fully prepared with at least three ironic jokes about his state of being but he’s nowhere to be seen. You aren’t too surprised about that, but there isn’t any music going which he usually would’ve had on. You set down your bag beside the door and slip out of your shoes then slam the door shut and lock it again behind you.

“Sollux, you home?” you yell out. There isn’t an answer, but there is a pained noise from the direction of your room. You frown, knowing he gets terrible headaches if he isn’t taking care of himself. You walk into your room and rest one of your hands lightly on the curled up troll beneath the sheets “Honey, do you have a headache again?” you say much quieter than before. 

There’s an answering pained whine and clicks of alternian that you can’t really understand so you close the blinds and the door. You turn off all the lights, leaving the room fairly dark and pull away the sheets from over him. He hisses a little, sparks of psionics lashing over your hands painfully when you brush your fingertips through his hair. You don’t really mind though, you kind of expected it. 

“Taking that as a yes then,” you murmur quietly, pressing little kisses to his face. Usually he doesn’t like being showered in affection like this but when he’s this bad it seems to calm him. He shakes and shuffles blindly into your lap for comfort. You pull the fuzzy blanket that’s still left from movie night with Karkat and John yesterday and curl it around his shoulders. He’s all sharp angles against you when he nestles his head against your shoulder, and you can feel the balls of his lip piercings through your shirt.

You shudder a little and comb your hands through his hair, only getting a couple pained whimpers and sharp prickles of psionics over your hands when your hands comb through his hair. You know that your hands will be red and a little sore after this, but it’s worth it if you can give him something to focus on apart from the pain. “How long?...” you ask him. 

He hesitates then holds up four fingers. It’s your unspoken system for when he’s not coherent enough to speak in english to tell you anything he needs. Both of you learned sign language together a year or so back after his first couple breakdowns when he couldn’t communicate with you other than little hand gestures. You kiss his forehead “Why didn’t you text me? I would’ve came home,” you whisper, staying quiet for his sake. “Didn’t want to bother you,” he signs out slowly and you sigh, curling him close to your chest.

You know he won’t text you, even in this state. He’s too stubborn for it anyways, but you still hope someday he’ll text you when he gets sick. “Want me to stop talking?” you ask. Sometimes the voices are too loud and any more noise hurts his head. He nods a little and you go back to stroking his hair.

You spend the rest of the night with him curled up against you. It’s nearly 12 pm when he shifts a little and speaks in broken english “DV…’M good now,” he says and he moves his face from your neck. “You want food or are you tired?” you ask, nearly saying more but getting cut off my his lips brushing yours.

Normally you kiss him differently but when he’s this fragile you just cup his cheek and kiss him slowly, drawing away a moment later so he can breathe. “Tired. Can you thtay?” he asks, his words vibrating with an alien rumble beneath them. “Always, you geek, always.”


End file.
